Electronic devices, such as computing devices for example, are often housed in vertical racks. For example, components often included in computing devices and systems using a rack include computers, such as servers (e.g., a network server, a data server, etc.) and direct access storage devices, such as disk drives, tape drives, and the like.
Racks enable electrical components to be installed vertically, taking up less floor space in a computer operations area. Multiple rack structures can, for example, be installed in a computer area allowing for growth and flexibility of the components installed. Racks typically have a number of components arranged vertically. The individual components are mounted in the rack by side mounted slides that attach to an exterior rack structure. The individual components can then be slid into and out of the rack. In this manner, the individual components can be accessed for repairing the component, providing upgrades, configuring the component, and connecting the component to other devices and/or components, among other tasks.
In many instances, the back of a component will have to be accessed in order to accomplish such tasks. In such instances, a component is able to be slid out of the rack structure such that the cable connections on the back of the component can be accessed.
Electronic devices within racks typically include a large number of cables that are connected to the various components of the electrical device. For instance each electrical component in a rack can have a number of cables associated with it. For example, a typical computer system component is connected to a video display device for an operator to view the operation of the computer system, a printer for printing, a network adapter for communicating with other computer systems on a local area network (LAN), a modem for connecting to other computers over the telephone system, and external storage devices such as disk drives, optical disks, and tape drives. Each of these connections usually involves attaching a cable to the component. These connections are typically made at the back of the unit by connecting the cable to connectors provided on the electrical component.
In addition, numerous electrical components can be housed in each rack. Consequently, managing the cables in the rack can become challenging. For instance, if not managed properly, the cables can become tangled which can result in cables becoming disconnected and/or damaged. It can also be difficult to determine what each cable is connected to when cables become crossed or tangled. Additionally, the tangling of the cables can restrict the slidable movement of the various components thereby making access to the components difficult.
Apparatuses and systems have been designed that use a folding cable arm to support and organize cables within rack structures. In such apparatuses and systems, the cables are aligned and/or attached to the arm as it actuates from a closed to an open position. The cable arm is typically positioned behind the electrical components in the rack. In such arrangements, the space available for the cable arm and cables attached thereto can be restricted by the size of the component, the size of the arm, the number of cables to be attached to the arm, and the proximity of the back of the rack structure to a wall or the back of a cabinet in which the rack is a part of or installed in.
Additionally, most cables have a minimum bend radius at which the cables can be bent without damage, such as breakage of the conductive flow through the cable, breakage of the non-conductive portions of the cable, and/or plastic deformation of the cable, such that the cable remains permanently bent. When cables are positioned in a rack structure with a foldable arm, the cable can be bent around the arm in such a manner as to exceed the minimum bend radius, thereby potentially damaging the cables aligned and/or attached thereto.
Further, in some situations, racks can be installed in environments where they encounter abrupt movements or vibrational movements. For example, when installed in a vehicle such as an air craft, water craft, space craft, or land craft, these abrupt or vibrational movements can result in an arm being bent, getting tangled in the cables, the cables becoming tangled together, the sharp edges of the arm cutting or otherwise damaging the cables, the arm becoming loosened or detached from the rack, among other such issues.